starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
CR90 Corvette
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = CR90 Corvette | klasse = Corvette | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | prijs = 3.5 miljoen Credits | lengte = 125 meter | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = 2.100 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 30 tot 165 | passagiers = 600 (afhankelijk van de missie) | vrachtcapaciteit = 3000 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|CR90 Corvette thumb|250px|Masanya tijdens de Battle of Endor Het CR90 Corvette was een klein Capital Ship dat veel werd gebruikt ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War door de talloze missieprofielen waaraan het schip voldeed. De Tantive IV was mogelijk het bekendste CR90 Corvette. Uitzicht De CR90 was 125 meter lang en zag er net hetzelfde uit als zijn voorganger, alleen was het model 25 meter korter. Achteraan bezat het 11 Girodyne Ter58 Ion Turbine Engines en de standaard CR90 bezat een Hyperdrive van klasse 2.0. De CR90 was zwaar bewapend in tegenstelling tot het CR70 Corvette met standaard zes plaatsen voor Double Turbolaser Batteries. Twee turrets dekten het schip bovenaan en onderaan terwijl vier andere turrets in het midden waren geleden en de zijkanten dekten. Soms fungeerden deze ook als Escape Pods. De CR90 bezat eveneens een aantal Escape Pods. Net zoals zijn voorganger had het een cockpit in de vorm van een hamer. Het schip had vier dekken en kon in tegenstelling tot andere Capital Ships wel landen op een planeet. Taken De CR90 was een multifunctioneel schip dat rond de Galactic Civil War wel als wat verouderd werd bestempeld maar toch alomtegenwoordig was. De CR90 kon fungeren als een transportschip, passagiersschip, escorte schip en als militair schip. Het interieur van de CR90 was immers zeer aanpasbaar aan de noden van het schip. Als vrachtschip kon een CR90 tal van verschillende soorten vracht vervoeren, gaande van water tot graan. Hoewel de CR90 niet bedoeld was met dit doel voor ogen, was de CR90 perfect geschikt voor illegale doeleinden. Oorspronkelijk werden de Corellian Corvettes enkel in het Corellian System aangeboden naar de noden van de beruchte Corellian piloten. Het schip was vrij snel en had een efficiënte Hyperdrive en Navicomputer. Door deze twee elementen kon een CR90 snel in Hyperspace springen. De Millennium Falcon gebruikte een geavanceerde ANq-51 Sensor Suite afkomstig uit een afgedankte CR90. Ook de Sensors van de CR90 waren geschikt voor illegale doeleinden en het schip bevatte ruime vertrekken. Daarom dat de CR90 enorm in de smaak viel bij smokkelaars en piraten. Omwille van hun veelvuldig gebruik door smokkelaars of Rebellen, kreeg de CR90 de bijnaam van ‘Blockade Runner’. Veel van deze schepen waren dan ook in handen van privé-eigenaars. De CR90 werd vaak gebruikt als een passagiersschip dat diplomaten vervoerde omwille van de ruime en luxueuze vertrekken die de CR90 kon bieden. Deze schepen werden ook in echte gevechten gebruikt. Omwille van hun grote aanpasbaarheid kon men de offensieve sterkte van een CR90 enorm opdrijven. Wapens, schilden en beplating kon men zonder problemen versterken of toevoegen. De CR90 kon ongevaarlijk lijken maar in realiteit kon het schip gevaarlijk uithalen. De CR90 werd vaak gebruikt in kleinschalige schermutselingen zoals bijvoorbeeld het doorbreken van blokkades. Vele vloten gebruikten de CR90 om de vijandelijke linies te doorbreken en daarna manoeuvres van op de flanken uit te voeren. Omwille van hun diversiteit in de vloot, was er altijd plaats voor deze schepen. De grootste ontwerpfout zat in het Primary Sensor Array. Wanneer deze kritiek werd geraakt, kon de reactor oververhitten waardoor het schip moest worden stilgelegd om een explosie te voorkomen. Sommige modellen versterkten dit gebied van het schip, terwijl andere modellen hun Deflector Shields afstelden op dit gebied. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Interieur van de Tantive IV De CR90 was de opvolger van de al populaire CR70 Corvette. Om eigenaars van de CR70 niet in de kou te laten staan, bood Corellian Engineering Corporation hen de Vanguard c20 Retrofit Suite aan waardoor een CR70 kon worden omgebouwd tot een CR90. De schepen werden eerst aangeboden in het Corellian System maar kwamen later toch terecht in handen van het Galactic Empire. De Rebel Alliance bezat ook heel wat van deze schepen omdat hun profiel perfect pasten bij de missies van de Alliance. Talloze Senators en diplomaten reisden met een CR90 en ook piratenbendes en smokkelaars maakten vaak gebruik van deze modellen. In 0 BBY maakte de Tantive IV van Princess Leia Organa een cruciale reis naar Tatooine waar het schip werd gevangen genomen door de Devastator van Darth Vader. De Tantive IV hield lang genoeg stand en kon net op tijd een Class-6 Escape Pod lanceren met daarin de Droids R2-D2 en C-3PO die de plannen van de Death Star I bezaten. Deze plannen zouden uiteindelijk de Rebel Alliance de kans bieden om de Death Star I te vernietigen in de Battle of Yavin. Ook in de Battle of Endor vochten verschillende CR90 Corvettes mee aan de zijde van de Rebel Alliance. Bekende CR90 Corvettes *Tantive IV *Spiral *Masanya Specificaties (standaard) Motoren *11 Girodyne Ter58 Ion Turbine Engines Shields *Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4E Screen Control / Shield Projector Escape Pods *8 Class-6 Escape Pods Wapens als CR90 *6 (2 dubbele en 4 enkele) Taim & Bak H9 Turbolasers Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Tantive IV in de Databank *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Corvettes category:Corellian Engineering Corporation category:CR90 Corvettes category:Imperial Navy category:Alliance Fleet